


The Love of Darkness [on hold]

by BastilleWolf



Series: A Story Ripped Apart [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Feelings, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Past Character Death, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will be rewritten some day.<br/>This is the second book. Please do make sure you've read 'Adventure Lies Ahead' before this story. Spoilers...</p><p>Lady death apparently has a debt to pay. To you. Returning back to earth is literally like going through Hel. The Avengers have their problems with the government, which causes them to split up. But where are Loki and Bucky and what will happen once you find them?</p><p>{ I do not own Marvel, 20th Century Fox or any of their characters. I do however, own this story }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues a couple of months after my story 'Adventure Lies Ahead', so make sure you've read that first. Another thing: I'm trying to mix this into Captain America: Civil War, and Thor: Ragnarok, because both Bucky and Loki play a huge part in one of the movies. The first bunch of chapters will mostly be about you and Bucky, because I don't know anything about the new Ragnarok movie yet. Once the trailer is released, I'll try and figure something out.
> 
> Civil War will appear may 5th, so I'm just making scenes up here (with you in them), and including scenes from the trailer as well.
> 
> This story will be written slowly, just so you know. But because of that, I'll be posting ANOTHER (yes, I know, ANOTHER) story, which will explain what happened before 'Adventure Lies Ahead'. How you met Loki, how you fell in love and all that wonderful stuff.
> 
> PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK

**EARTH (PRESENT DAY)**

"Help... me..." Bucky mouths. Being recaptured by HYDRA while still mourning over (Y/N)'s death had been hard on him. They tried wiping him, but such pain can't be forgotten. He had finally found someone who he cared about, only to loose her again. "What if we asked Stark to help us?" Steve asked. "He's never gonna believe us," Sam replies. "But what if-" "We don't know what his powers can do." "So we're alone then?" A short silence. "Maybe not. I know a guy," Sam says.

**ASGARD (PRESENT DAY)**

"Thank you for supporting me brother," Thor says, as he walks down the steps of his golden throne. In only a few hours after leaving Midgard, he and the people of Asgard had reclaimed their home back from the Chitauris. Thor had become king, after hearing of his father's death. The battle and corpses had struck the whole realm, which is currently still healing it's wounds. Loki had stood by Thor's side ever since. They helped each other through this difficult time. Thor prevented Loki from collapsing beneath the weight of guilt after loosing (Y/N). Loki helped Thor in return with political cases in which almost all of the realms were involved.

Today is an even more difficult day for Loki.

It's your anniversary.

**??? (PRESENT DAY)**

Darkness. That's all you can see. It swallows you and spins your head. You aren't hungry or thirsty. You don't even know if you're wearing any clothes. You just feel so cold. What happened again? Memories are so difficult to reach. You can see glimpses of them, but it's like you don't remember.

Suddenly, a bright light shines down in front of you. A hooded figure steps out of the shadows. Her hands are white like the color of bones. She's wearing a black cloak, which drapes down to the ground. You can tell it's a 'she' by the curves of her skeleton-like body. She reaches her hand out for you, and after a moment of hesitation, you take it. She pulls you into a tight embrace and there's this odd feeling spreading through your body. It's a rather sickening feeling though.

You keep your eyes shut. A slight breeze grazes on your face. Fresh air fills your lungs. It had felt like decades since you had properly breathed. The dark place you were in had been a scary experience. But now, you feel... natural again. You feel free. You slowly open your eyes, and stare into a masked face you haven't seen in such a long time. "Hey," Wade says awkwardly. You furrow your brows and move your head around a bit. Your body feels sore, your throat dry and your hair greasy. Strange, yet such familiar things. You look to your left and see a big house you remember all too well; Deadpool's 'crib' (as he calls it). You're laying on your back in the cool grass field of the garden, with Wade sitting right beside you, watching your every move.

"How do you feel?" He asks, a bit uncertain. You swallow. "It's weird... It feels like I just sort of left my body for a while... What happened?" You reply slowly. Wade looks back over his shoulder, staring at something you can't see since Wade is in front of it. He turns back to you. "(Y/N), you... died..." he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This story contains major spoilers from _Captain America: Civil War_.**

**{ 5 DAYS AGO }**

"Captain," general Ross starts, walking around the table, "while a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who'd prefer the word vigilante. You've operated with unlimited power and supervision. That's something the world can no longer tolerate." One of the agents hands a big file over to Natasha, the title named ' _SOKOVIA ACCORDS_ '. Everything Bucky ever did is in that file. Everything HYDRA made him do. Steve clenches his jaw. The government wants to have more _insight_ on the Avengers. 

"Where are the others?" Natasha asks. "Mister Stark has already signed the papers. The new Avengers are waiting for Captain Rogers to give his answer. Thor is still in Asgard and we don't exactly know if doctor Banner will be returning any time soon, since he left immediately after the battle" general Ross replies. "What about Clint?" She asks, furrowing her brows. "He refused, for personal reasons." Natasha sighs.

After the so called _Infinity War_ in New York, life has been a mess for basically everyone. The Guardians of the Galaxy had to return to Xandar, while Bruce left the scene. Bucky's arm was still jammed, but he had ran off. The news was full of interviews with angry people, saying the Avengers could have handled it better. Steve thought so too, but what did they want him to do? Apologize? No, they wanted the government involved.

The Avengers had been quiet after (Y/N)'s passing. They grieved in their own way, as they hid in the base for a couple of days, away from society. They buried her outside Wade's house, beneath the branches of a willow. Neither Loki or Bucky showed up. It was a small, but peaceful ceremony. Everyone had said their goodbyes, giving them at least a little feeling of closure.

Steve had no doubt that if he signed the papers, they'd take Bucky away from him. Possibly even kill him. As Natasha picks up the pen and lets the ink roll over the paper, Steve gets up and storms out of the room, with Sam trailing behind him. "There will be consequences, Captain!" He hears general Ross call after him. Walking through the hallway of the Avengers-base, a hand stops him. Steve turns around to meet Tony's gaze. "If you can't except limitations, we're no better than the bad guys," Stark says. "That's not the way I see it," Steve replies. Tony sighs. "Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth," he comments, before they part ways.

Sitting on a terrace in the city, drinking a cup of coffee, Steve looks over at Sam. "Aren't you going to sign it?" He asks him. "Nah," Sam says, shaking his head with a smirk plastered on his face, "because the people who shoot at you usually wind up shooting at me too." Steve chuckles. "I'm just making sure we're considering all our options," he says. Sam nods, "hey, I get it man. He's your friend. You can't just hand yourself over to the government while you-know-who is still out there somewhere." Steve pats his shoulder, "thanks Sam. I owe you." "Owe me what? A super soldier serum so I can finally catch up with you running?" He chuckles. Steve laughs, before his phone rings.

" _I know how much Bucky means to you_ ," he hears Natasha say through the phone, " _Stay out of this one, please. You'll only make this worse_." "Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve asks. She ends the call after a few seconds of silence. "Well?" Sam says. "Natasha's arresting me," Steve replies with a sigh. "What?!" Sam looks shocked. "We should probably get going," he comments, pulling a cap on his head and grabbing his sunglasses. Sam does the same before they both leave the scene.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks, getting into the driver's seat of the car. "Somewhere no one will find us," Steve replies, as Sam starts the car and drives onto the road. "Point the way," he tells Steve.

**{ 5 DAYS LATER, NOW }**

"Buck..." Steve starts, "do you remember me?" Bucky looks up at Steve and the corner of his mouth lifts up a little. "Your mom's name was Sarah," he says, "you used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Steve smiles at that.

"You're a wanted man," Steve tells him. "I don't do that anymore," Bucky replies. "Well the people who think you did are coming right now." Bucky stares at the floor. "It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone," he mutters. "She would've wanted you to keep going." "You don't know what she would've wanted," Bucky snaps back, "you didn't know her like I did." Steve sighs. "I'm just trying to help you. I can tell you're breaking down. If you give up, so will I," Cap says. Bucky looks back up at him. "Why?" He asks. "Because I'm with you till the end of the line," Steve replies.

"I think I hear a car," Sam mutters. Steve nods at him, and steps out into the hallway. "Uh, stay here," Sam tells Bucky, before quickly following Steve. They run down two flights of stairs before reaching an abandoned garage. A few yards away stops a rusty car, and a man steps out as they walk towards it.

"Hey, just so you know, I actually did bring back what I stole," the man says to Sam. "Hi, I'm Scott," he introduces himself, putting out his hand. "I'm a big fan by the way," he continues, as Steve shakes it firmly. "Who is this guy exactly?" Steve asks his friend. "He... uh..." Sam searches for words. "I stole this small machine from the Avengers-base a while back. He tried to stop me by being awesome but failed, because I was just more awesome," Scott fills in for him. Sam sighs and looks down in embarrassment. Steve chuckles, before his face expression turns into a stern look. "So, Scott, I heard you might be able to help us," he says. Scott shrugs, as he walks to the trunk of his car and opens it. Steve walks up next to him and raises his eyebrows in surprise once he sees Scott's suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Scott is hilarious. Especially in the battle in Ant-Man with Sam. By the way, I don't think I'm going to include Black Panther nor Spider-Man in this Story. I do know Spider-Man, but I don't know what his place in the movie is yet. I don't know what Black Panther's characteristics are, how he acts or his origin. I just know he's from Wakanda, that he's rich, has a lot of Vibranium and has a cool suit. I will probably add Pepper, Rhodey, Wanda Maximoff, and more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Chapter 3

**{ 4 DAYS AGO } Your P.O.V.**

Wade looks back over his shoulder, staring at something you can't see since Wade is in front of it. He turns back to you. "(Y/N), you... died..." he says. You stare at him in shock. "B-but..." and then, everything comes back to you in huge waves. Your head starts to throb, and you press your hand against your temple.

Your hand feels cold, and hard. You look at it and your eyes widen in surprise. "W-what's this doing here?!" You ask, looking at the Infinity Gauntlet that covers your hand. "And how the hell did I get back?!" Wade sighs, as a hooded figure - who was first blocked from your view by Wade - steps next to you. "You're from my dreams..." you realize. "It wasn't a dream, (Y/N)," Wade tells you, "it was real. You saw her when you died. She brought you back." The woman - or whatever she is, you don't really know what to call her - pulls her hood back a little, showing a skull instead of an actual _whole_ face. "(Y/N), I'd like you to meet Lady Death," Wade says, getting up and intertwining hands with her.

"That's your girlfriend?! I thought you were just joking about that!" You yell out. "Why is that so difficult to believe?! Everyone says that!" Wade says, throwing his hand in the air in disbelief. He sighs, "anyway, she wanted to talk to you so... yeah." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'll just leave you two gals to it. And don't start kissing without me!" He yells over his shoulder as he walks away. Lady Death crouches down next to you and chuckles a little. "Sorry about him. I know he can be... difficult sometimes," she says. Her voice is smooth like silk and very soft. "It's okay. He's a good friend. You seem pretty perfect together, since every time he dies he gets sent to you. You must see each other a lot," you reply with a smile. She shrugs a little. "Sometimes it's very difficult to have such a relationship. But, I wanted to thank you, (Y/N)..."

You raise your eyebrows in disbelief. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one who brought me back," you tell her. "I know. But it's just that you helped me get rid of Thanos. He had told me once that he would marry me when he had conquered the entire universe. Without you, he would have succeeded. I owe you a debt, and I hope I can repay it by bringing you back," she says. You nod, "of course! I would want nothing else! But... what about this?" You point at the shining gauntlet. "It always belonged to you, since you inherited it from your parents. I know you're the right person to wield such a powerful thing. But just know, some people will see it as a weapon. They'll try to take it away from you. Don't listen to them. Trust your heart. I know you'll do the right thing." You bow your head in gratitude.

"What happened to Thanos?" You ask, as you walk towards Wade's mansion. "I put him somewhere he'll never escape from. He is... stuck in his own mind. Let's keep it at that," she replies.

**{ A FEW HOURS LATER }**

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sam asks, stepping out of the car. "Yeah, he helped out a friend of mine a little while back," Steve replies. "What happened to them?" Steve pauses for a moment before answering. "She died." "I'm sorry," Sam says. "She died a hero. It's just... she still had a whole life in front of her, you know? I just think it was too early." Sam nods in agreement. "That happens to a lot of people. We can only grieve and maybe one day... move on," he replies. "I don't think some of us ever will..."

Arriving at the door, they hear the muffled argument between two people. When Steve knocks, it stops immediately. They hear something falling, another shout and loud footsteps before finally, the door opens. Wade peaks outside, and his eyes widen in shock when he realizes who is on his doorstep. "Cap! Falcon! H-hey! I was just having a little problem with my... cat," he stutters. Steve raises his eyebrows. "You don't have a cat. And I think that was a lady's voice," he replies, pushing Wade aside and stepping in. "R-right. I was just having an argument with one of my gals! She just left!" Wade continues to lie. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" Steve asks. Deadpool curses under his breath, rubbing his head tiredly. "You know what? Don't answer that," Steve says, "we need a place to lay low for a while. I'd really appreciate it if we could stay here." Wade shakes his head quickly. "No, no! Sorry, Wade's crib is already full!" He tries to push Steve out of the door. He ends up just sliding with his feet over the marble, with hands pressed against Steve's shoulder, while Cap doesn't move an inch. "Okay, you're a lot stronger than you look," Wade says, catching his breath.

"What is the problem? Why can't we stay?" Sam asks, closing the door behind him. "I-uh, it's a VERY long story. I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave," Deadpool mutters. "We've got all day," Cap comments. It's quiet for a moment.

They hear soft footsteps coming down from the stairs, making them turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly what Lady Death is like, but I'm just going to leave her like this. If you're nice to her, she's nice to you. Something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (rather short, I'm sorry) chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment! I love reading your replies. You really make my day. And Loki and Bucky's day of course (even though neither of them know how to use the Internet properly). PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


End file.
